


Into Hot Water

by SomewhatByronically



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Thranduil is a bit of an exhibitionist, Thranduil takes bubble baths, bath time is best time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhatByronically/pseuds/SomewhatByronically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Bard thought he had followed the instructions to the letter but Galion might’ve told him the wrong thing or he must’ve ended up turned around and lost, and he wouldn’t be surprised because, you know, the place is so big and the halls look so similar… Regardless, Bard presently found himself in quite the predicament.  He seemed to have made his way into a currently occupied bathroom and… well…</p>
  <p>That is definitely the Elvenking, and he is not wearing any clothing.</p>
</blockquote><br/>In which Galion does some matchmaking.
            </blockquote>





	Into Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from an anon:
> 
> Bard accidentially walks in on Thranduil taking a bath and cannot take his eyes off the elven king. Thranduil is unware of Bard’s present until *fill in the blank*
> 
> Enjoy!

_Oh…  Ah…  Um…  Oh dear._

Bard’s brain stuttered as he tried to process the image before him.  Just a few minutes ago, Galion had found Bard in his temporary quarters at Thranduil’s palace and told Bard that Thranduil wanted to see him in his study shortly.  Figuring it would be a good opportunity to become more familiar with the palace, Bard asked Galion for directions to Thranduil’s study in lieu of having Galion take Bard there himself.  Bard thought he had followed the instructions to the letter but Galion might’ve told him the wrong thing or he must’ve ended up turned around and lost, and he wouldn’t be surprised because, you know, the place is so big and the halls look so similar… Regardless, Bard presently found himself in quite the predicament.  He seemed to have made his way into a currently occupied bathroom and… well…

_That is definitely the Elvenking, and he **is not** wearing any clothing._

This trip started out innocently enough: Bard was to spend a few days in the palace in Mirkwood as a show of goodwill and alliance between their states.  It was prim and political and the exact opposite of what Bard cared for, but if Mirkwood desired to wine and dine him, who was he to say no?

Bard’s brain continued to splutter as Thranduil stood up in the bath.  Fortunately, Thranduil didn’t make a move to turn around.  Even if Thranduil did turn around, Bard wasn’t sure if he could’ve fled the scene with his feet growing heavier with every passing moment and his eyes transfixed on the Elvenking before him.  He continued to look on in awe as Thranduil wetted his hands in the bathwater and reached for the soap on the edge of the tub.  At this point, the water only came up to just below Thranduil’s knees and Bard could see **everything**.

Bard watched as Thranduil started scrubbing underneath each fingernail and between each of his long and slender fingers.  Thranduil traversed up his forearm and over his biceps scrubbing in small circles and sighing slowly as he did.  As Thranduil rubbed and massaged his obviously tense shoulders, Bard wondered what it would feel like if it were his hands on the broad expanse of Thranduil’s back.  Working away the knots in his shoulders and traveling over every plane of muscle.  Bard let out the breath that he didn’t know he was holding as he admired the muscles that looked as if they were worn by water from the smoothest river rock.  He imagined his fingers dancing over and pushing at Thranduil’s solid body made slick by the soap.

Thanduil’s hands skimmed over his hips and down his thighs, cleaning as he went and still completely unaware of a Bard who was now silently choking at the sight of Thranduil bent over.  His hair now flipped in front of him, Thranduil scrubbed his scalp and then ran his fingers through the length of his hair interrupting the very few tangles that did form.  Standing back up, Thranduil gathered his wet hair at the nape of his neck and let it fall down and cling to his back.

Cleaning done, Thranduil gingerly lowered himself back into the still steaming tub and it is as Thranduil settles in that he clears his throat.  Bard violently snaps back to his good sense and fully realizes what he has spent the last _five? ten? twenty?!_ minutes doing.  He carefully readjusted his grip on the door so that he might close it as quietly as possible and pray that Thranduil didn’t hear him.  But just as he is backing out of the room, Bard slips on some water that splashed out of the tub and onto the smooth (and now slick) floors.  Bard instinctually yelps as he loses his balance and tumbles to the ground.

"Galion?  Is that you?  Are you okay?"

Bard hears splashing noises as Thranduil no doubt turns around in the tub to check on whomever has interrupted his bathing.  Knowing that there can’t be much room for interpretation in Thranduil finding Bard on his bathroom floor with the door ajar, Bard refused to trust words (which would have likely come out as particularly damning at this point) and he instead groaned in sympathy with his wrists and knees which took the brunt of his fall.

"Oh.  Ah.  Bard."  If Thranduil could seem surprised, this was it.  As Bard looked up to see Thranduil peering over the edge of the tub, it was just a slight widening of the eyes and a slight lift of his brows before it was steeled back to his usual serenely exasperated countenance.

"Ah’m fine." Bard replied as he lifted himself up from the floor.  He winced a bit as his body still wasn’t entirely pleased with having fallen so suddenly to the stone floor.  Bard kept his eyes mostly lowered but could see Thranduil hugging the edge of the bath in an attempt at modesty; trying to cover as much of himself as possible underneath the bubbly water.  His eyes flickered briefly to Thranduil’s face to see what judgement might await him, but as with usual, nothing immediate could be discerned.  Which was it’s own kind of blessing.  At least Thranduil wasn’t offended to the point of instantaneously banishing him from Mirkwood.

"I think I got lost," Bard started by way of explanation, "Galion told me that you wanted to see me and gave me directions to your study."

Thranduil paused, processing for a minute before replying, “I’m not surprised. You’re not particularly familiar with the palace.” 

Bard’s brain was still trying to catch up to the present and Thranduil, while he didn’t seem particularly affected to Bard, any elf would’ve recognized the blush dusting his cheekbones and the tips of his ears.

"So I’d like to finish bathing before we talk about those trade agreements," Thranduil finally said, breaking the silence.

Properly broken out of his reverie, Bard responded sheepishly, “Oh, yes. Of course.”

As Bard quickly departed, Thranduil relaxed back into the bath and wondered briefly how long Bard had been standing at the door.  An odd feeling flickered that couldn’t have been just his exhibitionist streak but maybe a minor attraction to the Dragonslayer.  He had always been particularly fascinated by the stubble that mortal men would grow. Thranduil caught himself in the middle of wondering what it would feel like to run his hand over Bard’s face.  Shaking his head tersely and restoring his resolve, he made to finish his bath and redress for the diplomatic matters at hand.

As Bard stalked down the hallway, too distracted to be headed in any particular direction, he wished for nothing more than the opportunity to jump into the cold waters of the Long Lake.  If he couldn’t forget what he’d seen, he’d at least like a clear head going into the trading agreements.  Not that Bard wanted to forget, but usually his… needs waxed and waned.  During his visit to Mirkwood, they had only gotten stronger and stronger.  Previously, he couldn’t pin down exactly why, but now, without a doubt he knew.

———

Thranduil had just dismissed Bard from his study.  Despite the previous incident, the negotiations were relatively uncomplicated and ended quickly.  Maybe quicker than Thranduil would’ve liked.  Galion entered the room.

"Was there something you needed My Lord?" he asked.

"Ah, yes, Galion." Thranduil replied.  He quickly added, "The King of Dale seems to have gotten lost previously."

"No," Galion said with just the hint of a smirk playing at his mouth, "I think he got my directions just about right."

**Author's Note:**

> This is distinctly less depressing than my last fill. :) Thanks to the lovely [breathingbarduil](http://breathingbarduil.tumblr.com) for being a fantastic beta. I hope I have some longer fills started on and posted soon. In the mean time prompt me [here](http://poeticalsciencing.tumblr.com/ask).
> 
> -Ada


End file.
